The present invention relates to a communication network, and more specifically, to determining a personal network/social activity profile of a participant in such a communication network.
In a typical communication network application, a participant may be engaged in a social activity with communication partners. Generally, the extent of the participant's engagement in the activity of the network can be defined by the strength of interactions between the participant and the communication partners as well as their “connectedness” to the rest of the communication network. Moreover, the structure of the communication network changes continuously. Accordingly, understanding the evolution of the communication network over time is more important than understanding it at an instant.
Conventional methods of analyzing a communication or social network focus on network snapshots, where substantial portion of network information is assumed to exist at a moment or over a fixed period of time. Thus, these network snapshots provide no particular sensitivity to the order and structure of the network over time that resulted in the “end state” of the network.